Experimento
by hirano23
Summary: Dib intenta escapar de las garras de Zim ¿que pensara hacerle? leanlo y descubranlo


Experimento

Corría desesperado las calles se me hacían interminables, nunca en mi vida había corrido con tanta desesperación, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que huiría de él, y ahora aquí voy corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, tratando de esconderme de sus garras, lograba escuchar sus pasos cerca de mí la desesperación de perderlo evitaban que pudiera siquiera ver hacia atrás, me temía que en un descuido me capturase simplemente no podía permitírselo, no debía caer en su juego porque eso es lo que era para él, un simple juego. Llegue a una calle sin salida, me vi acorralado no había hacia donde huir, gire al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose ¡POR SATURNO ME HABIA ATRAPADO! Algo me toco por la espalda me exalte y grite aterrado al pensar que hasta ahí había llegado mi camino, mas cual fue mi sorpresa al ver salir corriendo a un gato, mi corazón aun acelerado por la carrera y el susto palpitaba a tal punto que pareciera que saldría de mi pecho, por un breve instante los sonidos menguaron era algo totalmente aterrador ni un grillo se escuchaba, un dolor punzante se hizo presente en mi cuello; por inercia ante el dolor lleve mi mano donde dolía, un pequeño dardo había sido clavado en el, todo se comenzó a verse borroso ¿Qué demonios me había hecho? En cuestión de segundos estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia antes de perder el conocimiento logre observar un par de ojos rojos brillando de forma burlesca y tétrica, al final todo se volvió obscuridad.

Abrí con lentitud mis orbes dorados, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente, tal vez horas, días, semanas o tal vez años, intente levantarme del lugar en el que estaba recostado sin obtener resultado, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado; ni un leve movimiento al parecer solo mi rostro estaba libre del estancamiento en el que se encontraba todo mi cuerpo.

-vaya al fin despiertas.- la voz de mi captor se escuchaba al fondo de la habitación en la que me encontraba. -pensé que no despertarías.

-¿Qué me has hecho invasor de pacotilla? ¿Hace cuanto que me tienes capturado? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué me capturaste?

-oh, no es nada en especifico, solo quiero hacer un pequeño experimento y quien mejor que mi amado enemigo, no te exaltes mucho solamente tienes un par de horas aquí así que no creo que se hayan dado cuenta de tu ausencia en tu hogar.- ¿Cómo que amado enemigo? Si soy su único enemigo ¡por Saturno! ¿Acaso dijo experimento? Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro no sé porque se me erizo la piel igual o peor que la de una gallina desplumada.

-¿Qué diste que no puedo mover mi cuerpo a excepción de mi cara?

-oh nada, solo te inyecte un paralizador; pero para poder ver tus expresiones a la hora del experimento deje libre tu rostro, esto será genial.

-Zim no se que quieras hacer conmigo pero no lo lograras, oye mejor déjame ir y te prometo emm… yo… te prometo… si te prometo que seré tu mejor enemigo.

-ja estúpido humano cabezón ya logre lo que quiero, además por eso te elegí: por ser el mejor enemigo que Zim ha tenido jamás.

-vamos Zim no hagas esto, si lo haces te quedaras sin enemigo ¿Qué harás después sin mi?- trate de razonar con el pero no funciono.

-no te preocupes Dib larva humana, el experimento no dolerá, al menos no mucho muajajaja.- oh rayos odio cuando se ríe de forma "maléfica" esto no significa nada bueno.

-al menos puedo saber ¿de qué trata el experimento?

-NOOOOOOOOO ya lo veras o debería decir sentirás ¡muajajaja!

Observe como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder sus manos recorrieron por mi estomago ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Zim ¿Qué… que haces?

-¡SILENCIO! Observare tus reacciones ante mi tacto en tu debilucho cuerpo humano.

No me dio tiempo de replicar sus garras estaban destrozando mis ropas, quería moverme escapar de ahí, pero el paralizante impedía cualquier intento de movimiento, un fugaz color carmín invadió mi rostro el me estaba desnudando vilmente ¿Qué tenía planeado hacerme?

-mmm que bonito color, computadora graba cada expresión del Dib-humano quiero saberlo todo acerca del afecto humano.

-a la orden jefe.

-¡ ¿Qué?

-Ah sí veras Dib, el día de hoy en clase el profesor nos explicaba sobre la forma de reproducción humana y de otras cosas que no me importaron, pregunte como es que se dan esos casos y me dijo que todo se da a partir del afecto así que experimentare contigo.

-oye espera un minuto, el afecto se debe de dar entre un hombre y una mujer, no entre dos hombres.

-¡MIENTES! Al parecer eso es lo normal entre su especie, pero Gir me mostro que se puede dar afecto entre los del mismo sexo, deja de fastidiar, tratando de confundirme no lograras nada.

¿Qué demonios le habrá mostrado el "perro" a Zim? Oh rayos este alíen estúpido quiere violarme.

-¡NOOOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

Destazo mi ropa por completo, estaba totalmente desnudo ante su merced, no sé porque mi rostro estaba tan caliente supongo que era por la sangre que hervía de vergüenza al sentirme tan humillado. Recorrió mis piernas lentamente con sus finas garras, sin siquiera quererlo mi cuerpo respondía ante las caricias, lo sé porque sentía estremecer mis músculos, continuo el recorrido subiendo por el estomago y llegar a mi pecho, no puede ser verdad, esto debe de ser un maldito sueño ¡despiértenme por favor! El recorrido seso en mi cuello, no sé por qué razón había cerrado los ojos, quizá no quería ver su rostro de satisfacción al saberse triunfador.

-vamos Dib-apestoso disfrútalo, se que te gustan estas sensaciones.

-¡jamás! ¡Ahh!

Un sonoro gemido escapo de mis labios al sentir su lengua recorrer mis pezones, los estaba chupando y lamiendo de la forma más erótica jamás pensada por mí.

-lo vez lo estas gozando jajaja.

Sus garras siguieron explorando mi ser, su lengua estaba ocupada saboreando mi pecho y cuello, estaba perdiendo ante estas sensaciones, no debía ceder; pero el placer se estaba llevando mi cordura.

-Zi…m… ahh Zim… pa…ahh pa…ra por fa…vor.- esto era el colmo, ni una simple palabra podía pronunciar sin gemir.

-¡aaaaaahhhh!- gemí con fuerza al sentir sus manos acariciar mi miembro, definitivamente había llegado al borde de la locura.

-lo vez, lo estas disfrutando tanto como lo hago yo.

-no…ahh eso es…ahhh men… ahh tira.

-entonces lo disfrutare solo.

Tomo mi miembro con ambas manos, se lo introdujo en la boca ah era la sensación más placentera que nunca jamás había tenido en mi vida, pero debía resistir y no mostrar debilidad, aunque creo que eso ya se fue al demonio. Su lengua serpenteante se movía alrededor de mi sexo succionado con fuerza mas gemidos escapaban de mí.

-¡detente por favor, no quiero correrme, no quiero!

Mis suplicas fueron en vano, tal era mi excitación que no pude contener mas mi semilla, cada gota fue derramada en su boca y por lo que mire el simplemente lo trago.

-apenas estamos comenzando, no me digas que ya te cansaste.

-por favor Zim, ya te divertiste déjame ir.

Aunque no niego que fue placentero deseaba salir de ahí e irme directo a mi cama, esto sería algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

-me temo que aun me faltan "cosas" por probar, eso significa Dib que tendrás que esperar a que termine.

Se acerco a mi rostro, comenzó a lamer una vez más mi cuello subiendo lentamente hacia mi oído, su lengua es tan suave ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Regresa cordura! Sus manos bajaron hacia mis piernas nuevamente trazando un camino recto hasta mis rodillas, subieron con suavidad adentrándose entre ellas ¡me estaba tocando mi privacidad! Aquel al que nunca le da el sol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No me toques ahí!

-descuida es por tu bien, así no dolerá tanto.

-no pensaras violarme ¿o sí?

-oh por supuesto que no, esto es voluntario no veo que pongas resistencia jajaja.

Continúo acariciando mi trasero, intentaba dilatar la única entrada que se encontraba ahí, introdujo uno de sus finos dedos; la sensación era extraña pero placentera, sin pedir permiso metió uno más, los gemidos no pudieron esperar y de nueva cuenta se hicieron presentes.

-que bien ahora a lo que sigue.

Se coloco encima de mi cuerpo, abrió mis piernas como si de una puerta se tratase; introdujo en mi cavidad su miembro erecto, un grito ahogado de dolor resonó en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Zim no… ahh esto… no debe ahh ser asi ahhh!

-tienes razón Dib, esto debe de ser así.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me envistió con fuerza; movía sus caderas con rudeza, el dolor se estaba transformando en placer, mi razón ya se había muerto, mi cerebro estaba en shock ya no estaba en mí, me había perdido ante tantas sensaciones. Poco a poco comencé a sentir mis músculos liberarse del paralizador, levante mis brazos y los enrede en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi uniendo mis labios en los suyos, el solo me correspondió el gesto introduciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca creando una explosión de nuevas sensaciones dentro de mi ser, sus movimientos continuos, rápidos y estimulantes arrancaban mil y un gemidos de mi parte, Zim ahogaba sus gemidos evitando que salieran de su boca, mis manos comenzaron a explorar su espalda, nunca había tocado algo más suave que su piel, me aferre a su cuerpo así como una sanguijuela a su presa, no quería soltarle me sentía en la gloria.

-¡ahhhh Ziiiimmmm!

-¡Dib… humano apestoso ahhh!

Un grito de placer, un gemido reprimido, un Zim cayendo rendido en mi pecho ante la liberación de sus "emociones".

-ahora que ya estudie los afectos humanos, creo que no es tan malo como me lo había explicado el profesor, ya puedes irte Dib-larva humana.

Y ahora me deja botado, desnudo y todo usado. ¿Cómo llegare a mi casa?

**Jajaja ¿qué tal? La verdad me divertí escribiendo este intento de fic. Nos leemos luego bye.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
